


Hi. Water You Doing?

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: A very random pwp that took for some inexplicable reason 3 freaking days to write. I can't smut anymore, apparently. It's weird, I know. I just... I was really missing crack. It might've gone too crack, but hey, cracky smut.





	Hi. Water You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> A very random pwp that took for some inexplicable reason 3 freaking days to write. I can't smut anymore, apparently. It's weird, I know. I just... I was really missing crack. It might've gone too crack, but hey, cracky smut.

Today is cursed.

He should have realized this when his half-emptied bowl of cereal teetered off the dining table this morning. Or when he stubbed his pinky toe on the edge of his dresser. Or when his phone ran out of battery because he had left it off the charger last night.

But no, he didn’t realize any of these things, because Jongin is a fool.

A fool who decided that after such a shitty day, what he needed was to get a good wank in the shower. A fool who decides to wank in the shower, and doesn’t double-check to make sure he locked the damn door when his roommate’s friends are over.

Long story short, this is how he ends up in a standoff with one of Chanyeol’s friends in the shower. Rather, Chanyeol’s friend is standing outside of the shower, holding the curtain, humongous eyes gawking. Jongin, on the other hand, is bare ass naked, dick still in hand, and half of his ten inch dildo still stuffed up his ass.

Jongin clears his throat and blinks the water out of his eyes repeatedly. Maybe this is just a whack ass dream.

“Whoa…” the guy mutters.

Jongin licks his lips, looking around the shower. This feels absurd. “Um… Occupado.”

“You’re Chanyeol’s roomie, right?”

Look, Jongin gets that happenstance things… happen. He was bouncing away, and didn’t hear someone come into the bathroom. That someone was too consumed with his need to pee, that he didn’t notice the shower was running until the wet slapping caught his attention and, for  _ whatever inexplicable reason _ , he decided to investigate. Long story short, yes. But that doesn’t mean there is any need after all of that has happened for there to be a Q&A follow-up.

His ass is getting uncomfortable. In retrospect, had he known that something like this would happen today, Jongin would’ve opted for a softer dildo model, or attached its suction cup a little lower in the shower. At present, however, he can only wince and shift forward enough to slide off of the bright blue shaft. He clears his throat again to mask the sound of it wobbling wetly against his booty, “No, I’m a… figment of your imagination?”

“You know, somehow, I doubt that,” the guy says wryly, his eyes shifting first, down Jongin’s body, and then behind him, to the dildo still fastidiously stuck to the shower wall.

“Right,” Jongin says, because what else is there to say?

“Right,” the dude parrots.

Unbelievable. “...Are you just gonna stand there?”

“Why?” the dude asks, bushy brows going up with curiosity, “Are you inviting me in?”

“What!”

“I said,” the dude says, louder, “are you inviting me in?”

His eyes roll involuntarily as Jongin spits out a sarcastic, “Yeah, I’m fucking inviting you in.”

The curtain falls back into place as the guy vanishes. Jongin barely manages to blink when he hears footsteps pattering toward the door to lock it before scuttling back and clothes shuffling. What the— This guy can’t be serious.

The curtain gets ripped back open, and the guy, now fully, dick-dangling naked, hops in.

“I’ve never done this before,” the excited fucking gremlin says while literally rubbing his greedy little hands together. “My name is Kyungsoo, by the way.”

“Hi, Kyungsoo, my name is Jongin,” Jongin spits out, “and I was fucking kidding.”

“Huh?”

This guy is making perplexed puppy eyes at him right now, as they stand mere inches from each other, under the shower head. What does he think this is, Gay Porn Wonderland? He’s going to throttle this weirdo.

Some  _ thing _ tickles his inner thigh, and Jongin looks down between them. There’s really not enough space to tell, so he backs up against the wall, dildo digging immediately into the small of his back, to check.

Kyungsoo is having the audacity to pop a boner right now. A-… a still swelling boner. It is growing impressively fast, but still, the sheer size of it causes it to jut out for a while before it manages to curve all the way up to point happily toward Jongin’s shocked face.

He should backhand it as a warning to get the fuck out.

He should. He  _ shall _ … but first… 

_ Holy geez _ , Jongin can barely get his thumb and middle finger to touch once his hand is wrapped around it.

“Can I see the-...” Kyungsoo lets the sentence drift off, opting instead to guide Jongin forward by the waist, so he can peep around him at the sex toy on the wall. His fingers are gentle, barely any pressure applied, and yet Jongin goes forth, gasping as their chests bump. “Oh wow, you can take  _ all _ of that?”

He was supposed to commence slapping right now, Jongin recalls belatedly as he busies himself with giving the glorious cock before him a couple of easy tugs. It’s finally rock hard, and most definitely impressive. Giving the guy a miffed look, Jongin turns to study his dildo, and then back to the subject in hand to scrutinize the differences. “Is this like a humblebrag moment, or what’s going on?”

“You know, contrary to popular belief,  _ apparently _ , a lot of people just don’t like that much, um, inside of them.” Kyungsoo seems so scandalized by this statement, and gives Jongin a look to see if he shares the same level of bewilderment at it.

“I do!” Why did he say that? “I like a lot of—” He catches himself staring hungrily at Kyungsoo’s dick, his hand still casually working over this stranger’s shaft, feeling breathless. “I like… big.”

“Oh, sorry, I guess I should be—” The guy grabs Jongin’s dick rather abruptly and starts to stroke. His motions are awkward, and the tip of his tongue peeks out from between his thick pink lips as he tries to even out his rhythm. Jongin has to wonder, is he just out of practice with cock wrangling as a whole, or that he’s not well-rehearsed in shower crashing and impromptu fucking?

This is really happening right now… Jongin wants to pinch himself, to reassure that he’s indeed not dreaming.

“I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing,” Kyungsoo says, his voice so nonchalant and guileless that Jongin would believe he were just bashfully asking for directions. “But I’d really like to see you back on that thing.”

“The—” Meanwhile, Jongin is ramping way up, breathing heavily as he pictures riding this stranger on the shower floor. “—my dildo?”

“Yeah!” He sounds so childishly eager as he drops Jongin’s dick, and spins around in a circle, searching the shower and plucking the bottle of lube Jongin hid behind the color depositing shampoo. “I guess hand stuff is okay, right? I can help if you want?”

That’s such a weird offer, that Jongin has to take him up on it. “What is helping supposed to mean?”

Kyungsoo’s method of answering is to dump lube out onto the toy and spread it evenly, shyly averting his eyes as he hugs Jongin, fingers wriggling between his cheeks to find his hole.

That… escalated. Impulsively, Jongin clenches around him as he pokes a fingertip in.

“Oh  _ man _ , that feels… nice,” Kyungsoo grunts his approval, steadfastly continuing to smear the lube before withdrawing, one hand returning to Jongin’s waist to impatiently guide him back, the other positioning the silicone toy, holding it rigid as Jongin pushes up against it. It slides in with relative ease. Jongin gets halfway onto it before lifting to his tippy toes and angling his hips the rest of the way.

“See?” he boasts, eyes returning greedily to Kyungsoo’s big dick. “Told you I could.”

“I can’t see though,” the man complains as he tilts to the side, trying to catch a better view. He drops his hand to the back of Jongin’s thigh, lifting it out to the side and crouching down until he’s level with Jongin’s crotch. “There, this is better.”

It’s not so much that Jongin’s gotten used to this strange dude’s antics. It’s just that he’s too horny by this point to fixate on it. Instead, he braces himself with a foot on a low shelf and a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and starts to buck back on the toy. He had been doing this just a few minutes ago, before this weirdo came in and demanded an interactive show. He’d been building up the pressure too, and the familiar tingles filter back up his spine, over his scalp, as a weak moan escapes his lips.

“Man, this is so hot,” Kyungsoo observes as he idly tugs away at Jongin’s dick, eyes fixated on the dildo as it goes in and out of Jongin’s body. Spurred on by another of Jongin’s needy, wispy moans, he retrieves the bottle of lube, and smears more onto his fingers, plugging one in along with the dildo on the next slide.

“Oh!” Jongin gasps, hand gripping Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the shock causes his balance to falter.

“Did that hurt?”

He shakes his head, backing up even harder once Kyungsoo pushes another finger in, stretching him around the girth of the dildo. The exploratory motions aren’t pleasurable, but it’s an interesting feeling.

"How much can you take?"

"Mm?" Jongin makes a strangled noise and replaces Kyungsoo's hand from his dick so he can get better friction to accompany the new sensation.

“Can you take  _ me _ ?”

Is that Subtle Weirdo Code for ‘Can I fuck you’? It doesn’t matter. Jongin can play that game too. “I don’t know, can I?”

Only one way to find out.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in genuine surprise once more. “O-oh.” The fingers withdraw, and he— He grows bashful, he actually fucking blushes.

Jongin catches himself gawking as Kyungsoo shakily straightens up. And not gawking at his dick, but at the guy’s astonished face as he uses Jongin’s body as a shield against the water spray.

He looks so cute like this… Oh no, he looks super cute, awkwardly lubing up his big ole schlong…

In a surprisingly fluid motion, Kyungsoo manages to hoist him up and off the dildo, and as he’s sliding down the shower wall, aim with nearly perfect precision to push into him.  _ Nearly _ , because while his cockhead manages to push against the rim of Jongin’s already well-prepped ass, it’s still very much just the rim and not the actual hole. The inertia of the drop, however, means that the resistance only lasts a second, and once his cockhead slides over enough to get into position, the rest of his sizable length slingshots in all the way to the hilt.

Jongin groans, gritting his teeth, reeling from the impact. It didn’t hurt, but taking a trophy dick all at once, with no warning, is enough to jar anyone.

“Whoops, sorry,” Kyungsoo says, his voice strained.

Forcing his eyes to open, Jongin takes in the situation. He is balanced against the wall, legs resting over Kyungsoo’s arms, which were Thick Twink level at  _ best _ . The weight distribution looks sketchy, but he’s not in a position to complain.

“Please don’t drop me,” he feels compelled to mention.

“I’ve got you,” Kyungsoo does sound strained, but he can speak evenly enough, and he’s not shaking or anything. “You just-... You just feel really good.”

Well, flattery like that will get you anywhere. Jongin finds himself swooning.

And then finds himself clutching the curtain rod and Kyungsoo’s shoulder to hold on for dear life, because instead of doing what a reasonably sane person would do and ease into it, Kyungsoo decides to jackhammer him into the wall. Jongin’s guttural moans get broken into short, gasping bursts, each thrust in forcing air out of his lungs as his legs compress against his chest. 

Having his insides rearranged feels  _ great _ once he gets over the vertigo and basophobia. Eventually, they fall into enough of a rhythm that he drops a hand to his own cock, whimpering as the soft tugs ignite more sparks of pleasure through him, everything feeling like it’s ramped up a hundredfold in intensity. 

He’s getting close already. The curtain rod shifts half a centimeter, all the warning he has, and then the whole thing collapses, clattering loudly on the ground, shower water spraying everywhere. Jongin teeters precariously, but Kyungsoo shifts them enough that they end up sliding along the wall instead, landing rather gently.

“Oh, crap!” Kyungsoo exclaims, surveying the damage.

There is a time and place for everything. Jongin knows this. So he twists his body around just enough to turn the water off, and then nudges a very bewildered Kyungsoo to center himself on the shower floor. Kyungsoo’s dick stayed inside him this entire time, and if that’s not a sign, he doesn’t know what is.

Planting his feet firmly to prevent further mishaps, Jongin lifts himself up and drops down, bouncing in a frantic rhythm, chasing after that high again. He’s been close to the edge twice now, and he’ll be damned if anything is going to stop him this time. At this angle, Kyungsoo goes even deeper, and as Jongin gets more carried away, his moans grow ever louder.

Despite the very frightened bunny look on Kyungsoo’s face, he’s very clearly enjoying the show. It’s a little more real now, without the water pouring over them, suddenly being in the active position of riding this increasingly hard dick, that this is actually happening. Even with his frenzied movements, Jongin can take in the guy’s dark lashes, his plump lips.

“I’m actually—” Kyungsoo stutters, hands gripping Jongin’s hips to help intensify each drop, “I’m… I’m really close…”

Time to focus. Jongin nods, hand returning to his dick to find it dripping precum copiously. It’s so sensitive now that it aches in his palm, relief flooding him in waves. His moans are wholly involuntary at this point, shifting more to whines as he feels everything building and building inside of him. He can hear Kyungsoo’s moans too, more sporadic, a little shier, but his eyes are glazing over as he watches Jongin bounce in his lap.

He can feel Kyungsoo’s cock pulsing, hot cum filling him up as the man groans, long and deep, his hips lifting to try to bury himself as deeply inside as possible. Jongin’s fingertips grow numb, heat builds up his body, tingling his whole face, over his scalp, and it all coalesces into something blinding. His whimpers taper off as his cock twitches in his hand, cum streaking Kyungsoo’s chest as his body starts to buckle. Everything fades into a white noise after as his body melts into a satiated puddle.

The door bursts open, and his roommate storms in, his posse in tow, curious heads peeking into the small bathroom.

Still twitching, Jongin shakily lifts himself enough to gawk at them. Only now, after replaying his orgasm, does he recall hearing knocking and some vague shouting.

“I thought you were getting attacked or something!” Chanyeol proclaims.

Their gaze is focused a little higher up and further behind him. Jongin assumes they’re all staring at the blue dildo still affixed to the wall. He waves at them, diverting their attention back down, to Kyungsoo, still sandwiched neatly between his thighs with the most adorably lost look on his face. “Don’t worry, I caught him.”

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol shouts, nearly in hysterics. “You said you had to go pee!”

“I did!” Kyungsoo pulls himself up to sitting, cock slowly softening inside of Jongin. He looks down and wipes at the cum on his chest, only succeeding in smearing it around and wincing at the stickiness. “I did, and then, uh… I… He invited me in?”

This again. “I did not, I was being sarcastic.”

Kyungsoo gives him a kicked puppy look that makes his heart wrench in agony.

“I was  _ initially _ being sarcastic,” Jongin amends, before finally snapping out of it, and giving the group a disapproving look. “Regardless, can you all get the fuck out now? This isn’t an orgy.”  _ This _ one, he’s sticking to. It’s weird enough.

“I have so many questions,” one of them says.

“Out!” he says, only it is the same time as Kyungsoo, and their voices combine to bellow a rather effective warning to the lot. They vanish, door swinging behind them, only to clack uselessly on the frame. Dammit, they probably broke it.

“I…” Jongin didn’t really have anything to say, so after being met with silence, he awkwardly stands up, cheeks blushing when Kyungsoo slides out, and a thick glob of cum drips down his inner thigh after.

“We should probably rinse…” Kyungsoo mumbles, fiddling with the curtain rod.

“Yeah…”

“And then, um,” Kyungsoo gulps, giving him a doe-eyed, pleading look, “what are you doing later?”


End file.
